fanfiction
by No any idea
Summary: This is fan fiction about Lavi's past before Bookman and how he found Lavi. Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda and Allen are mission in Reykjavik they toughed that mission will be easy, but they will learn something about Lavi's past.. (sorry I'm really bad about summaries)


Warnings bad English (again)

I don't own. Hoshino created D gray man and I'm just playing around without money.

This is about Lavi's past. Because I don't know what happened in his childhood, so I got this idea.

Oh, and I don't promise that this is good, don't know your opinions.

* * *

_It was dark. Then he saw a knife and felt pain. Only what he could see was blood. He felt more pain. It felt like someone was burning his inside. He felt cold metal of knife when somebody stabbed him. He screamed... _

_And screamed..._

_Screamed...  
_

_He felt pain and saw blood._

_More blood..._

_Even more blood..._

_And more..._

Lenalee

It was beautiful day in Black Order. I was searching Lavi and Allen. I had found Kanda outside training. And now I need to find Lavi and Allen, because Nii-san had said that he have a mission for us. I didn't find them in their rooms, neither library or outside. So I was going on dining hall. When I walked in I saw a white-haired boy sitting next to read haired. I started run to them.

"Lavi, Allen!" I shouted to two Exorcist, who were eating.

"Lenalee what's wrong?" Allen asked looking curious.

"Brother has the mission to us." I answered his question.

"For Allen, I and you?" Lavi asked.

"Kanda is coming too." I said. "Can you finnish your meal quickly."

"We'll be Komui's office in ten minutes." Allen said and started to eat again.

I nodded and left to dining hall and started walk back to my brother's office.

Allen

I sat on couch in Komui's office. On my right side was Lenalee and on left side was Lavi. Kanda was standing next to couch.

"So, can you tell us what kind of mission we are going?" I asked Komui.

"It should be easy." He replied "In Iceland is probably innocence and finders aren't yet notice any Akuma in there."

"In Iceland. Where there?" Lavi asked.

"Reykjavík." Komui answered. I wasn't sure, but about one minute I tought that Lavi looked worry.

"If anyone isn't notice any Akuma in Reykjavík, why we all have to go there?" Lenalee asked.

"Because some finders in Britain have seen many Akuma pass the town of London and keep going on sea. So we're sent more exorcists in different places where might be innocence." Komui said.

"So if Akuma aren't going to Reykjavík this mission is easy, but if they are going in there this isn't easy at all?" Lenalee asked

"yep~" Komui replied. "And that is the reason we sent you all in Reykjavík, because only one of you can't destroy all of those Akuma, if they come there."

"Ok, so when are we going in Reykjavík?" Lavi asked.

Komui looked his watch. "About... Two minutes." he said.

"Wait, WHAT!?" We all shouted (Except Kanda who looked like he was going to kill Komui)

"I think you should be going~." Komui said.

"See you later nii-san!" Lenalee shouted when we leaved quickly.

Allen

We're all sitting on cabin. We had made here only second before boat had leaved on port. Lavi and I sit next to each others and Lenalee and Kanda sit in front of us. We were on Lavi', Kanda's and my cabin, because there we could talk in privacy. Only that no none wasn't talked since we left on port. Lenalee and I had tried to make discussion, but that doesn't work, because of Kanda and Lavi. I really don't get that guy. I know he is antisocial, but still he could even try. Lavi wasn't helpful either. Actually I'm not never seen him like this before. He hadn't smile at all or talk anything. Kanda doesn't speak ever if he don't have to (and sometimes he don't speak even if he has to), but for Lavi this wasn't normal behavior. Even now he was staring out of the window.

"So..." I didn't know what I should say.

"Umm.. Are everybody read that report?" Lenalee asked, trying to help me, but no one didn't answer (unless you count that "Che" voice that Kanda had made). I saw that Lenalee looked Lavi with worry on her face.

"Lavi are you okay?" Lenalee asked. Lavi didn't respond. I put my hand on his shoulder and shaken him a little.

"Huh?" He rose his face and looked us.

"re you okay? You are so quiet. That isn't normal to you." Lenalee said.

"I'm alright. I was just on my mind." Lavi answered.

Lenalee rose up. "If you're okay I go to call my brother." She said

"But you looked so serious." I said when she had left.

"I'm just fine. You don't need to worry." Lavi said smiling.

"Why anyone would be worry for you?"

"What, aren't you worry me, Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked like he was being hurt.

"Che, why would I care? And don't call me that."

"Because you like me?" Lavi suggested teasing sound on his voice. Kanda looked like he wants to murder the red-haired boy.

"Shut up, baka usagi." Kanda said as he placed his hand on Mugen.

"Awww.. Love you too Yuu-chan." Lavi said smirking like crazy. Little smile appeared in to my face.

"You really are begging to death. And how many times I have to say DON'T call me that." Kanda said and suddenly Mugen was on Lavi's throat.

"You won't kill me... Would you?"Lavi asked. Kanda just gave him sadistic grin and little voice came out Lavi's throat.

"Maybe, maybe not." Was only what he said. But grin on his face came more statistical and it looked like there was some evil aura around him.

"Yuu-chan you can put that Mugen aw..."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Kanda snapped." I said and I was going to help Lavi.

"Shut up, moyashi."

"ALLEN. My name is Allen. BaKanda." Kanda's eyes whined, but he didn't move Mugen on Lavi's throat.

"What..did...you...just...call...me?" Kanda asked and his eyes were staring me very dangerous look on them.

"You heard.." But before I could finnish my sence we heard that the boat has arrived in its destination. Lenalee came in the cabin.

"Let's go." She said.

* * *

So that was the first chapter...

There actually didn't happen anything so interesting, but next chapter will be more interesting. I try to make my English better so if you see there mistakes, please let me know about them. Thank you~


End file.
